what if your sisters were bat-shit insane?
by a human girl
Summary: Yoh killed Hao. ... or at least that's what everyone thought, anyway. i actually feel kinda sorry for the Asakura brothers, now they'll have to endure the wrath of the psychotic younger sister and insane older sister Hao didn't even know he had 'till reacently... i don't think Anna's too happy 'bout this either... meh.


**Me: I didn't like the ending of the anime so live with it.**

**Hao: I have a feeling none of us are gonna like this. **

**Horohoro: Yeah! Remember the last time she wrote a fic about us!**

**Me: Shut up, Whorewhore!**

**Horohoro: … I hate you.**

**Me: And I love you, Ren, Yoh and Hao~**

**Yoh, Hao, Ren and Horohoro: Help…?**

**Me: I own nothing in this other than my OCs!**

**Everyone: Thank god…**

**Me: O^O**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_a tornado of cruel and unusual

Yoh sighed, wondering how he's gonna explain _this_ to his friends.

It's been a few days since the shaman fights were suspended, and during these few days some very interesting things happened.

**FLASHBACK**

Yoh, Anna, Manta and Ren where sitting in the living room, just talking and watching TV, when there was a knock on the door.

Naturally, Yoh went to get it.

He opened the door and saw…

"Dumbass, you're supposed to check who's there before you open a door" growled one of the girls in front of him.

"Hey, Saku… what are you guys doing here…?" asked Yoh, hoping they'll leave.

Instead of answering his question 'Saku' walked inside, followed by the girl she came with.

Yoh sighed. Knowing her she just doesn't want to explain twice and doesn't even realize she's being rude.

_I wonder if she's here too..._ he wondered as he followed the girls into the living room.

**ANNA'S P.O.V**

I glared at the two idiots who walked in.

I only met them once but that was more than enough.

Yoh walked in before anyone could ask who they were.

"Guys, this is my sister Sakuya, she's a year younger than me," he gestured to the frowning girl with a quire filled with arrows and a bow strapped to her back and a sheathed dagger and katana on her belt, "This is her friend, Lai-lai, she's Saku's age" he gestured to the girl wearing a flowery kimono, "And Saku's guardian ghost, Lei-lei" he gestured to the Lai-lai lookalike in a priestess costume with a quire, arrows and bow like Sakuya's.

I didn't listen when Yoh introduced Water Meat Bun and Ren. I tuned back in when Ren asked what they're doing here, though I already have an idea.

"Why the fuck do you _think_ we're here, smartass?!" demanded Sakuya, forcefully tagging on Yoh's ear.

"To teach you guys a lesson!" beamed a cheerful female voice from the kitchen.

Water Meat Bun, Ren, Amidamaru and Bason's heads snapped in the voice's direction.

I can't say I was too surprised by the identity of the person who walked in the room.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Yoh stiffened when he saw the girl who walked in.

"Z-zefy, h-hey…" he stuttered, looking at the smiling itako. That fake cheerfulness was what made her this scary. Yoh was almost 100% sure she could kill a person with that smile on and that offensive aura surrounding her.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Zeferes, Yoh's big sis by two years!" she chimed happily, dragging a certain someone in by his incredibly long hair.

That settled it. Yoh knew exactly why they were here.

"Took ya long enough to figure it out!" beamed Zefy, noticing the sudden change in her brother's expression.

Her smile stretched in that ominous way it did when she was about to do something… cruel. Cruel and crazy.

Just as Yoh and Anna predicted, the crazy girl tossed the person she was dragging, now identified as a pissed Hao, on to the table, breaking it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded a startled Ren.

Saku turned to him with killer intent in her eyes and that purple aura thingy engulfing her like it did when she went yondere or got pissed.

"We're here to punish Hao for going bat-shit insane and to beat the crap outa Yoh for trying to kill his own fucking sibling!" she yelled, scarring poor Ren for life.

The psychotic (possibly on her period) girl nodded for her (unnervingly calm) best friend to bring something out of the brown paper bags they've brought with them.

This caused some very interesting reactions from the other people in the room.

Zefy's smile stretched even further, Saku and Lei-lei smirked, Yoh was trying hard not to piss himself, Hao was scared, Anna narrowed her eyes and Manta, Ren, Bason and Amidamaru… were clueless.

I think it's time for me to explain something about Saku. Well, what makes her worse than Zefy are her… _creative_ punishments. Indeed, Saku was a cruel and unusual person with a cruel and unusual mind.

An example of her strange antics would be how she was going to use the Rin and Len Kagamine cosplays from the bag.

Let's just say there were screams coming from the house the whole night…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since the girls got here everything's been turned upside down.

Zefy's taken over Yoh's training program, Anna's been in a bad mood (ok, that's normal) and Saku's been making life hell for Yoh and Hao if they got on her nerves, proving to poor Manta and Ren (who were unlucky enough to meet her in a rage when they came for a visit once) that no man alive can make her mad and come out without at least one kick where the sun don't shine.

Currently, Yoh, Anna, Saku, Zefy, Ren, Manta and the ghosts were waiting for the rest of the gang in the living room while Hao sulked in his room about being stuck here with his powers surprised by a charm Zefy made while watching inuyasha on the TV; they were supposed to all meet up tonight.

How they'd explain the craziness's something even I don't know… not that Saku gave a damn as long as she could eat her pizza in peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: I'm so evil.**

**Hao: Go die.**

**Me: NEVAAAAAAAR!**

**Yoh: Please review, she's scary when she's upset. T-T**

**Me: O^O**


End file.
